


Silent Prayers

by PhakeFysics



Series: Final Fantasy XIV [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, M/M, Minor Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, POV Aymeric de Borel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhakeFysics/pseuds/PhakeFysics
Summary: More Aymeric X WoL to add to the pile. I enjoy a bit of angst and slowburn. Obviously this series of reads will revolve around my WoL because I have a great many feelings.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: Final Fantasy XIV [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046014
Kudos: 8





	Silent Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> Writing in the POV of canon characters? Less likely than you'd think. I consider it less a series of chapters in one big story and more of a flowing narrative anthology as events occur in not quite a purposeful order.
> 
> Anyway, this first one is a bit of a prologue, I venture. Sure, it starts late in the game, as it were, but I frankly don't recall a lot of the game atm...oops. Again - anthology. /taps temple smartly.

There was no use fretting and pacing, thought Aymeric, as the other Alliance leaders strategized around the table. Too long had Ishgard been isolated, leaving their Eorzean allies to struggle alone, and Aymeric had to put his all into seeing Ishgard to her part in this. 

He will be fine. The Warrior of Light arrives exactly when he needs to.

The Lord Commander folded his arms as General Raubahn and Admiral Merlwyb scoured over the map of The Ghimlyt Dark and the new passages blocked or remade in no small part to broken Magitech. They knew Lord Hien and the others would hold off Zenos until The Warrior of Light arrived.

_Please, Halone, see them all back to us…_

He pleaded urgently, biting at his thumbnail, eyes staring down at the war table, but peering through it. His thoughts were elsewhere, the worry gnawing away at him like a dog with a bone.

“Lord Commander?” A voice pulled him from his internal thoughts, and Aymeric looked back up between the other Alliance leaders yet present.

“Ah, pray, forgive me. It seems I allowed my mind to wander off,” He offered the polite smile he was so accustomed to giving, which put the others at ease. 

“You needn’t worry overlong for the Champion or Lord Hein and Lady Yugiri. All are exceptionally capable warriors," offered the Seedseer with a reassuring smile.

Aymeric nodded, "Of course. Their skills were never in doubt," was all he offered on the topic. In truth, he always worried for Lord Adera, ever since Haurchefant's death, the Warrior of Light had never been the same since. Aymeric had oft wondered if there was a trifle more to their friendship. The dearly departed Knight had always been upfront with his affections and adorations of the champion in their many conversations.

_"He's a bit daft, though…" Haurchefant laughed, meaning it affectionately._

_"Doesn't understand a hint when it walks up and tells him it's a hint," the knight continued._

_"You have feelings for him then?" Aymeric asked, eyes narrowing in curiosity._

_The silver haired knight chuckled, "Who wouldn't? He can be very sweet and considerate past the grumpy exterior. He is an exceptional listener… not much of a talker, however," shrugged Haurchefant._

_"Besides," tacked on the knight, "There is just an appeal to him… the Warrior of Light…" he rubbed his chin in thought, a grin lacing his lips._

_“You should try to find a chance to speak with him. He’s very soft spoken and mild mannered past the incredible penchant for primal slaying,” he mused good naturedly.  
_

Back then, Aymeric didn’t understand the initial appeal, the Scions being no more than refugees and exiles in their sheltered city of Ishgard. At the time, Aymeric had more important things to contend with, but as the days spanned on, and the Dragonsong War was reaching its inevitable end; Aymeric understood what Haurchefant meant. How he had fallen so deeply for the Warrior.

Even now, the tall, golden blond haired au ra stole nearly every moment of waking thought from the Lord Commander. And those thoughts were mired in worry for the other's safety. Offering another fleeting prayer to Halone, in hopes it would do some amount of good, Aymeric forced himself to feel reassured. He just had to believe that the Warrior of Light would march through the gates of the camp with yet another victory under his belt.


End file.
